<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Only Just Begun by Samunderthelights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341708">It's Only Just Begun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights'>Samunderthelights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Short Stories : 2017 - 2020 [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Christmas, Christmas Party, Don't copy to another site, Drinking, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Kissing, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short &amp; Sweet, Sibling Incest, rarepair_shorts's Festive Fun Fest 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Albus gets drunk at a Christmas party, he wakes up in James' bed with no memory of the night before.</p>
<p> <i>“Why am I naked? Did we…?”</i><br/>“Ouch. You seriously don’t remember?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Short Stories : 2017 - 2020 [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rare Pair Shorts Festive Fun Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Only Just Begun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="https://rarepair-shorts.dreamwidth.org/">Festive Fun Fest 2020</a>, using the prompt '<i>Slade - Merry Xmas Everybody</i>'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>When Albus wakes up, his head is thumping, his ears ringing. Memories from the night before flash before his eyes, but the memories aren’t clear. No more than jumbled snippets, half of the images not making sense. He remembers someone singing, he remembers a kiss underneath the mistletoe, but he isn’t quite sure whether he was the one doing the kissing. There was a Santa suit, and then there is the fact that he has woken up in someone else’s bed.</p>
<p>When he opens his eyes, it takes him a split-second to realise that this is his brother’s bed. That he has in fact, woken up naked in James’ bed, and that James is lying next to him, snoring softly.</p>
<p>Albus nudges him in the arm, over and over again, until he wakes with a stir.</p>
<p>“What are… oh, Al.” He smiles sleepily. “How’s the head?”</p>
<p>“What am I doing here?” Albus whispers, the grin on his brother’s face growing bigger “What happened last night?”</p>
<p>“Are you telling me you don’t remember?”</p>
<p>James pushes himself up on his elbows, the covers sliding down to his hips.</p>
<p>Albus catches himself glancing at his brother’s naked chest, but then he feels his ears growing hot, and he quickly looks up.</p>
<p>“I don’t,” he admits. “Why am I naked? Did we…?”</p>
<p>“Ouch,” James chuckles. “You seriously don’t remember?”</p>
<p>Albus’ heart starts beating faster, because no, he can’t remember a thing. Sure, he remembers being at the Christmas party, and he remembers the neon-coloured shots he was offered. But no, he definitely does not remember how he got here.</p>
<p>“We slept together?” he whispers, unable to hide the panic in his voice, and when he sees the hurt look on his brother’s face, he wishes the ground would open up and swallow him whole.</p>
<p>But then James bursts out laughing, and he playfully hits him in the arm.</p>
<p>“Relax, Al. Nothing happened.”</p>
<p>“Oh…”</p>
<p>“You sound disappointed,” James chuckles, but when Albus just stares at him, he sighs. “Are you?”</p>
<p>“No?”</p>
<p>“You’re the worst liar.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Albus mumbles, his face going even redder, as his brother gently runs a hand through his hair. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>“You were drunk. It would have been wrong. You don’t even remember anything.”</p>
<p>Albus shrugs his shoulders, looking young. Embarrassed. But when his brother slides his hand down to his neck, a reassuring smile on his face, he tries his best to return the smile.</p>
<p>“You really don’t remember what you did?”</p>
<p>“Please tell me I didn’t…”</p>
<p>“You don’t remember flirting with Santa?” James teases, “Or begging him for his suit? Dad dragging you off the stage, because you kept singing ‘<em>Merry Xmas Everybody</em>’ over and over again…?”</p>
<p>“I don’t even know the words!” Albus tries, but it only makes his brother laugh.</p>
<p>“Oh, we heard! Yeah, I’m pretty sure Lil caught it all on her phone. And you know how obsessed she is with Instagram, or TikTok, or whatever it is nowadays…”</p>
<p>Albus groans, burying his face in his hands, too embarrassed to face his brother any longer, but when he feels James’ hand underneath the covers, gently grabbing onto his waist, he looks up at him again.</p>
<p>“You were very sweet as Santa… singing… you know it’s my favourite Christmas song,” James whispers, something in the look on his face now changed. Softened.</p>
<p>“How did I end up here?”</p>
<p>“Mum and dad asked me to look after you,” James explains, his hand still on his brother’s waist. “Don’t worry, nothing happened. I wouldn’t do that.”</p>
<p>“Not when I’m drunk?”</p>
<p>“Exactly.” James smiles nervously, before glancing over to his bedroom door. “The family should be getting here soon. We should get ready.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to get out of bed yet.”</p>
<p>“Why not, huh?” James teases, his hand sliding down his brother’s hip, Albus’ chest flaring up at the delicate touch on his naked skin. “What would you prefer we’d do?”</p>
<p>For a moment, Albus wonders if he is still asleep, still dreaming. Because surely his brother isn’t daring him to speak the words he has been keeping to himself for years. Speak the words that have been up in the air ever since James had caught him watching him in the shower that one time.</p>
<p>“Did I kiss you?” he whispers, still remembering something about a kiss underneath the mistletoe. But when his brother shakes his head, smiling to himself, he feels himself growing warm with embarrassment. “Who did I kiss?”</p>
<p>“Not me. Do you really think we’d be here if you had snogged me in front of everyone?” James laughs. “Who do you think?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Oh god, please tell me… it was Santa, wasn’t it?” Albus groans. “Who was he?”</p>
<p>“Just some friend of Teddy’s.” James shrugs. “Yeah, mum and dad weren’t too pleased with you dry humping Santa…”</p>
<p>“I’m not going out there.”</p>
<p>“You’ll have to,” James laughs. “Come on! It’s Christmas!” he cries out, imitating his favourite Christmas song. But the loud noise makes Albus wince, so he quickly pulls him into his arms, still laughing.</p>
<p>“I’m never drinking again.”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>“I’m not,” Albus mumbles into his brother’s neck, “Look what happened!”</p>
<p>“What? You ended up in my bed… naked… hard…”</p>
<p>Albus shoves him off, quickly searching around for his clothes, but he can’t find them. He can only see the Santa suit, crumpled up in the corner of the room, too far to reach.</p>
<p>“Please get me my clothes.”</p>
<p>“Get them yourself.”</p>
<p>“I can’t leave your room like this, can I?” Albus asks, but when his brother just shrugs, a daring grin on his face, he rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>He climbs out of bed, taking the covers with him to keep himself covered up, expecting James to do something, anything about it. But he just lies there, that grin still on his face. Albus unable to keep his eyes off him.</p>
<p>“This is so wrong,” he grits through his teeth, more to himself than anything, as he finally manages to look away, and he starts searching around for something to wear. Something other than the Santa suit.</p>
<p>“Don’t say that.”</p>
<p>“What?” Albus scoffs, but when he turns, half-expecting his brother to be laughing, he finds him with his legs pulled up to his chest, looking vulnerable. Hurt even.</p>
<p>“Don’t say it’s wrong,” James repeats. “Just don’t.”</p>
<p>Albus is about to list off all the reasons why he should be saying it, why they should remind themselves, but when he sees his brother sitting there like that, he can’t. He just flashes the smallest of smiles, before grabbing his brother’s jeans and jumper off the floor.</p>
<p>James watching his brother get dressed, a loving smile on his face, but when Albus is about to leave his room, the smile quickly leaves his face.</p>
<p>“Hey, come here, Al,” he says.</p>
<p>He opens up his arms, and his brother settles down in them, letting out a surprised giggle when James kisses his neck.</p>
<p>“I love you, okay?” James whispers. “And last night… if you hadn’t been drunk…”</p>
<p>“Can I kiss you?” Albus blurts out, his eyes focused on his brother’s hands, which are resting on his chest.</p>
<p>But when there is no answer, he looks over his shoulder, only to find James staring at him, a pensive look on his face.</p>
<p>“Can I?”</p>
<p>James nods, before bringing their mouths together for just the shortest of kisses. But it’s enough to make them both feel like something inside of them has been set alight, and when they look at each other, they laugh nervously.</p>
<p>“You should ehm… I’ll join you in a minute.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Albus nods. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you, too.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When Albus sits down at the kitchen table, his sister shoves her phone under his nose, the most terrible screechy voice blaring loudly from the speakers.</p>
<p>“That’s you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah…”</p>
<p>“You were drunk,” Lily states. “Those aren’t even the words, you know?”</p>
<p>“You <em>were</em> drunk,” Ginny sighs, a disapproving look on her face, as she hands him his tea. “Do you remember what happened?”</p>
<p>“You snogged Santa,” Lily blurts out. “And took his clothes! And you fell down the stairs!”</p>
<p>That explains the headache, Albus thinks. But before he can even answer, his sister shows him the video of him making out with Teddy’s friend.</p>
<p>“Please tell me you didn’t put that on… whatever.”</p>
<p>“Of course not!” Lily rolls her eyes. “Gross.”</p>
<p>“You’re lucky…,” Harry begins, but just then James enters the room, now wearing his cheesy Christmas pyjamas. Albus blushing when he looks at him, their kiss still on his mind.</p>
<p>“Thank you for looking after your brother,” Ginny says. “At least one of you…”</p>
<p>“Oh, he had a bit of fun!” James defends his brother. “Let him. It’s Christmas.”</p>
<p>Just then, Albus hears his own voice coming from his sister’s phone again, slurring all the wrong words to ‘<em>Merry Xmas Everybody</em>’, before telling everyone at the party how beautiful they are. How much he loves them.</p>
<p>“You put that on YouTube, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Obviously,” Lily laughs, her mother trying her best to keep a straight face, but failing miserably.</p>
<p>“It was sweet.” James shrugs, but there is something mischievous in his eyes, and when his hand slides onto Albus’ leg, underneath the table, Albus swallows hard, his cheeks growing warm. “We can all use some of that Christmas cheer, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>“Mhm,” Albus mumbles, but all he can think of is his brother’s hand on his leg. James, who had kissed him only minutes before.</p>
<p>“Well… let’s hope you’ve learned from what happened last night, huh,” Harry says. “Now let’s eat, before the family gets here.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you think you were doing!” Albus spits out, as soon as they are in James’ room again. “What if…”</p>
<p>Before he can finish telling him off, James has slammed him into the wall, kissing him hard, his hands sliding underneath his jumper, grabbing onto his waist.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” he grunts into Albus' neck, before kissing him there. “I meant what I said, Al… I could really use some of your Christmas cheer today.”</p>
<p>“My <em>Christmas cheer</em>?” Albus laughs, feeling giddy as the adrenaline rushes through his veins.</p>
<p>“Will you stay with me again tonight?” James whispers into his ear, as he caresses his skin, his touch giving Albus chills all over. His touch making him want to forget all about Christmas, and spend the day in bed with him instead.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure if mum and dad will let me. Maybe if I get drunk again…,” Albus teases.</p>
<p>“No. No drinking,” James quickly says. “I want…,” he begins, but just then, there’s a knock on the door.</p>
<p>“Five minutes!” Harry calls out. “Hurry up!”</p>
<p>“I promise. No drinking.”</p>
<p>James places his hands on the sides of his brother’s neck, and he stares at him for the longest time, a loving smile on his face, before kissing him softly.</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas, Al.”</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b> ~***~ The wonderful <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary">Drarry_Quite_Contrary</a> has written a continuation of this story, which you can find <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993668/chapters/71155644">here</a>. ~***~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/">You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️</a></p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993668">It’s Only Just Begun [Fanwork]</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary">Drarry_Quite_Contrary</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>